


Genuinely

by Glitched_Fox



Series: 2017 BATIM Fics Upload [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Optic ink au, So yeah, im not good at fluff, its closer to, its not an angst fic this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: Sammy learns that Lensey needs space, just like any human. Lensey learns that Sammy isn’t as tough as he pretends to be. One day, maybe they’ll work in sync.OR: Sammy and Lensey need to stop overreacting.---Part of the Optic Ink AU by metamatronic on tumblr.(Originally posted on October 22, 2017)





	Genuinely

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this one almost immediately after posting Lensey's Fate, because I promised fluff to off-set the angst. I honestly don't like this piece that much- it's not the worst thing I've written, but it could've been better. Much better. I'm just not good at these kinds of stories.

“Lensey!” Sammy called out, dragging out the word. “Lensey, I don’t like this anymore! Come back, please!”

Down the hall, outside the open door of the room Sammy was in, there was a short burst of static that the musician translated as ‘no.’

“...Fine! I’ll just jump down!” the human threatened. Lensey poked his projector-head in the doorway, giving Sammy a ‘you-wouldn’t’ look.

The situation? While exploring, Sammy had ‘accidentally’ tapped Lensey’s speaker. Without asking, mind you. In retaliation, Lensey had picked up the small human, placed him on the highest shelf possible, then walked away.

The human crossed his arms, huffing. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know you didn’t want me to touch you.”

The Projectionist crossed his arms, whirring as he mocked Sammy. His lens widened and he quickly darted out of the room again as the musician screamed in rage, hurling a can of bacon soup at his companion.

Lensey’s speaker emitted a choppy static noise similar to laughter as he relaxed, safely outside the room. Sammy buried his face in his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest. Lensey’s laughter stopped, and he whirring curiously. He stepped back into the doorway, looking up at his charge.

Sammy had curled up on the shelf, sobbing silently. The mechanical ink creature moved forward, reaching up and attempting to pick up the human. Sammy resigned to his fate, allowing Lensey to take him off the shelf and hold him.

“I’m sorry,” the musician murmured, clinging to Lensey. Lensey whirred softly, attempting to carefully pry Sammy off of him. The human refused to move, continuing to cling to him and mutter apologies. Lensey trembled.

Honestly, he didn’t mind Sammy most of the time. The two were good friends. But this was starting to physically hurt. Under the ink covering Lensey, wires twisted around what was once his flesh and bones, connecting his speaker to his projector. Sammy hugging Lensey in this way was causing the wires to rub against each other, which _hurt._

Something shifted and Lensey screeched, shoving Sammy off of him. The latter, unprepared, stumbled backwards, falling backwards. He sat up, trembling. Lensey’s light flickered, and his screeching cut off. The room was silent, save for the static-y noise constantly coming from Lensey’s speaker and the sound of Sammy’s heavy breathing.

“A-Are you gonna hurt me?” The human asked after a minute or so, staring up at his companion in fear.

The projectionist didn’t respond, delicately touching the area around his speaker. Sammy stared at him a moment longer, pushing himself to his feet.

“Did… Did I hurt you?” he asked, taking a step closer. Lensey nodded slightly. Sammy walked in a circle around his friend, examining him. “There’s wires by your speaker, huh? That’s why you didn’t like it when I touched your speaker, or when I was clinging to you…” Lensey nodded again, whirring softly.

“I’m sorry. Should’ve asked first,” Sammy murmured, looking up at Lensey. The creature whirred as if to say ‘it’s okay.’ “So, uh… If I’m careful, can I-”

The human was cut off as Lensey picked him up again, cradling him in his arms. Sammy chuckled. “Thanks.”


End file.
